The Other Path
by XanderZick
Summary: My Alternative to season 6. What happens when the scoobies are pulled apart will anyone survive the aftermath? B/X
1. 1

Author's Note/Prologue 

All Buffy characters belong to Whedon not me. 

*Xander and Buffy have been dating since he came back from his road trip after graduation (season 4). The relationship will be shown throughout the story.   
*Anya was killed during Graduation and had never gone to the prom with Xander.   
*Willow and Oz never happened. They went out on a few dates and he did become part of the Scobbies, but that was it. Willow did go all-mental in season 4 and cast different spells. Xander was mute. Giles was still blind. Buffy was did not have any slayer powers. She went off the deep end after she realized that she would never be able to be anything other then will. D'Hoffryn still shows interest in her though, and wanted to make her a demon.   
*Tara and Willow are an item.   
*The initiative did put the chip in Spike. Reilly was only Buffy's friend and she was never part of the initiative. She did defeat Adam.   
*The First Slayer told Buffy her gift was life-in-death.   
*For the sake of my story Buffy was killed battling Glory July 25. The story will start August 1. Immediately after the battle Giles was called to England by the council and still is not back. 

Now to the story.   
  


The sun was just slowly rising over her grave when he got there. He fell to his knees in front of the stone, sobs racking his body. His body was covered in sweat, and cuts littered his arms.   
  
"Buffy…" was all he managed to get out before his sobs overwhelm him. Trying to regain his composure he takes several deep breathes. "Dawn is…well she is alive. We all are thanks to you. God Buffy I love you so much it hurts. I bought you something before…"giving up he lets the sobs overtake him as he stares at the stone.   
  
A beeping sound grabs his attention. Looking down at his belt he sees the number of the hospital on the beeper. Standing up he glanced around the cemetery once more. "I'll be back Buffy, Dawn comes home today and we all want to be there for her." Turning around quickly before he could change his mind he left her grave behind.   
  



	2. 2

  
"Hey Dawnie, ready to go home?" Xander asked coming into the girl's room. Behind his back he hid a small bouquet of forget-me-nots.   
  
Willow looked up at his arrival, the circles underneath made more noticeable by the make-up she had used to cover it up. "She isn't here, the doctors had to run a final test." She told him as she saw his eyes wander around the room. "Tara is with her."   
  
"Will, you have to sle--"   
  
"I sleep more then you Xander, besides I found something. We have to talk later." She informed in cutting him off.   
Any reply he wanted to make was cut off when Tara came into the room pushing Dawn's chair. 

"Xander," Dawn said seeing him as she came in. Tiredly she held her arms out to him. Moving quickly he went over and gave her a gentle hug. 

Smiling slightly he gave her the flowers. "For my lady," he teased hoping to get a smiled. 

She rewarded him with a small one. "Can we go home now?" 

"As soon as I sign the papers Dawn," Willow told her leaving the room to find the doctor followed quickly by Tara. 

Turning back to Xander she asked her lips trembling slightly, "You're going to stay right?" 

He hugged her again to reassure her, "I'll always be around Dawnie, always. For your sake"   


_Three Hours Later:_

"She's asleep" Xander informed Willow coming into the kitchen.   
  
"Xander we need to talk. A Scooby talk."   
  
"Where's Tara?" he asked looking around confused. 

"A kinda original Scooby only talk," she clarified pouring him a cup of coffee. "I think I found a spell last night, one that would bring her back!" She exclaimed excitedly.   
  
"What?" he asked choking on his coffee. "Bring her back you can't Will she died." He yelled his voice getting louder with each word.   
  
"You'll wake Dawn," she told him as she took note of the tears, which had again filled his eyes. She decided to play on them.   
  
"Xander she is in hell. This spell I found can bring her back, out of that place."   
  
"No, no, no" he repeated backing away from her. "She is not hell Will. Not after what she did I could never believe that."   
  
"So you would leave her there, in hell to suffer without you thinking you abandoned her?" She taunted him.   
  
"I would never ever do that!" He yelled finally snapping. "I can't be here right now, tell Dawn…tell her I'll be back." He yelled going out the kitchen door.   
  
Not giving up she yelled after him, "Tara and I did a locating spell she is in hell!" She watched, as he didn't turn around in his haste to escape from the house. 

"I'll talk to him Will, maybe he will understand better if he hears it from someone else," Tara told her coming into the room. She walked behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. A cry from Dawn broke them apart." 

"Go and talk to Xander, I'll go to Dawn.' Willow told her pulling away. "Tara ask Spike to come over, it will cheer her up a bit." With that she headed up the stairs to Dawn's room.   



	3. 3

  
"So where is the little bit?" Spike asked coming into the house. He looked at Willow as she came out of the kitchen. 

"She is sleeping again, the medicine the doctors gave her knocked her out." Slowly she came around him placing her arms on her shoulders she continued, "Let me take your coat." She unclenched her fists allowing two small streams of powder to trickle down his neck. 

Spike shifted his wait freeing himself from her grip. "What do you want witch?" He demanded as he felt the powder seeping into his pores. 

"You, Spike I want you." 

"Bugger this," he yelled trying to move only to find his feet glued to the floor." 

"What the hell did you do to me bitch?" He yelled louder this time.   
  
"Shhh, you'll wake Dawn." She admonished him, her eyes glowing black with the power of dark magic.   
  
"My soul!" Spike exclaimed in wonder, "You gave me my soul back!" He watched as her eyes grew blacker then any night he had known.   
  
Slowly she pulled out a stake from inside the nearby vase. Spikes eyes widened as she came closer to him. "Its so nice of you to do this,' she told him as she plunged the stake through his heart.   
  
As he exploded into falling ash, a scream penetrated the air. Looking up Willow saw Dawn standing at the top of the steps shaking in fear and anger. Before Willow could say anything, Dawn turned and ran slamming the door to her room.   
  
Sighing heavily Willow carefully collected all the ash that lay around the floor. She placed it in an urn. Glancing around she noticed a small metallic glint on the floor. Bending down she realized what it was Spike's chip. With a rueful laugh she put it in her pocket to study later.   
  
"Now for Dawn," she muttered to herself. Whispering words of magic she wove a spell around herself. Crossing to a mirror she studied herself. "I like myself as a blonde." She told Tara's reflection before going up the stairs to Dawn's room.   
  
"Dawn, its Tara. Are you alright in there?" Willow asked as the sounds of sobbing escaped through the door. 

"Where did Willow go?" Dawn asked inching closer to the door.   
  
"She went to talk the Magic Shop, do you want me to get her?"   
  
"No!" Moving quickly Dawn opened the door and let Willow in. Sobbing she allowed Willow to gather her into her arms.   
Willow lead her to the bed and sat down drawing Dawn's head into her lap. Slowly Willow started to run her fingers through Dawn's hair. "What happened Dawnie?" She asked letting a relaxing hypnotizing magic seep into Dawn through her fingers. 

As the magic started to take effect Dawn stopped crying, her body relaxing, her mind beginning to allow Willow further and further in "Willow killed Spike," she whispered her eyes closing slightly. 

Pushing deeper into Dawn's mind Willow continued to let the magic seep out of her. She waited till Dawn was almost asleep before she spoke again, dropping the façade of Tara. "In the touch of the bossom there worketh a spell/Which is lord of thy utterance/Thou knowest tonight and wilt tomorrow this mark of my shame this seal of my sorrow." Tiredly, Willow looked at the form lying in her lap. Slowly she removed her fingers from Dawn's head. 

Coming out of the magic's haze Dawn looked up into the smirking face of Willow. Terrified she jumped up trying to escape. She got to the door before the shock of the spell sank in and she fainted into Willow's waiting arms. 

_An Hour Later:_   
"Is Dawnie, still sleeping?" Tara asked as she walked into the bedroom.   
  
"Yeah, did you talk to Spike? He never showed." Willow told her pulling down the blankets.   
  
"I talked to him. Maybe he ran into some big bad. Willow…" Tara started. 

"What?" 

"You really hurt Xander with what you said today. I talked to him; he doesn't believe that she is in hell. He won't help you, especially not after what you said to him."   
  
"You'll help me right Tara?" Willow pleaded with her, "I don't think I could do it without you."   
  
Tara sighed heavily, "I'll help you but only because the spell showed she was in hell." With that she crawled into bed   
  
"Thanks Tara," Willow told her letting her mind drift back to the spell. She saw herself adding the wrong ingredient, not wanting to know if she was going to pull her out of heaven.   


AN/ The spell Willow uses on Dawn if from Christabel by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. If you haven't read the poem the spell doesn't allow Christabel to tell the truth about what happened with Geraldine.   



	4. 4

"We have to do it tonight!" Was the first thing Tara heard as she woke up the next morning.   
  
"Do what tonight?" she asked rolling over to see Willow standing by the window. 

"Raise Buffy, if we wait any longer the spell will not work and she will be gone forever." 

Frowning slightly Tara walked over to Willow and also looked out the window. "Willow, I read the spell you need ash from a vampire with a soul. You said you couldn't bring yourself to stake Angel."   
  
"I found a way around that ingredient, I went patrolling and found what I needed," Willow lied to her as she turned away from the window, "are you in."   
  
Tara nodded as she watched Willow crawl back into the bed. "I am going to rest, can you check on Dawn?" Not waiting for an answer she rolled over and fell back asleep. 

_Dawn's Room:_   
"Rise and shine Dawnie," Tara said quietly coming into the room. She noticed Dawn lying on top of the blankets as if dumped onto them. Slowly she sat down on the bed and shook Dawn gently.   
  
Groaning Dawn rolled over and looked at the person who woke her up. Fear shown in her eyes for a second before a dull glassy color settled in its place. "Morning," she said stretching carefully on the bed.   
  
"Would you like pancakes?" Tara asked uncomfortable under Dawn's stare.   
  
"Funny shapes please?" Dawn asked for as Tara left the room.   
  
Outside the hall Tara stopped wondering about the request. Dawn never asked for the funny shaped pancakes. Shrugging it off Tara went down the stairs to start breakfast. 

_Sunset:_   
"Hey Dawnie," Xander called out as he bounded into the house. Not getting a response he followed the sound of the television into the living room. "No hug for the X-Man," he kidded her playfully.   
  
Xander took a giant step back when Dawn looked up at him, her eyes was almost completely lifeless. Moving quickly he knelt in front of her pulling her into a hug. "What's wrong Dawnie? Come on you can tell me," he prodded.   
  
In response Dawn's eyes filled with tears. As her mouth soundless tried to form words to tell what she so desperately wanted.   
  
"Where is Willow and Tara Dawn?" He asked his voice tinged with worry and fear.   
  
"Out," was all she could say to him. 

"Dawn are you feeling ok? Do you need to go back to the hospital?"   
  
"No, but can I come stay at your place tonight?"   
  
"Sure, we'll leave a note." Leaning over her he picked her off the couch.   
  
Sighing heavily Dawn relaxed into him as he carried her out to the car. By the time he drove to his place she was asleep. He carried her in and put her in his bed. He left a light on in the hallway before heading over the cemetery; he had a feeling he knew what out was. 

_The Cemetery: Willow and Tara have just finished the spell_

"Are you sure you could substitute the ingredients?" Tara asked as nothing happened, the magic still cracking in the air. 

"I don't know what went wrong," Willow said weakly swaying in an effort to stay upright." 

Tara went over to support her quickly, "come on baby lets go home." She said leading her away. 

Neither of the girls noticed Xander running over a shovel in his hands. He noticed them however, and the way Tara was carrying Willow out. He looked around at the broken shard of glass and the ash, flowers, and blood, which were turning the ground silver. He looked around and saw that the place was deserted. Desperately he started digging the ground coming up easily. Within moments he was at the coffin, with shaking hands he reached to lift the cover and…. 

Please Read and Review. More will be posted as soon as I know someone is reading this. 

  
  



	5. 5

Hey all thanks for the reviews feel free to keep 'em coming. Sorry this took so long to get out but with finals and a death in the family time was very scarce.   
  
She looks so beautiful, was the though that crossed Xander's mind as he stood looking down at her. If she wasn't in the casket no one would be able to tell she had died. Must be the power of the slayer that stopped her from decaying he thought morbidly. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he stared down at her. If he didn't know better he would swear that her hands we moving as if she was breathing. "Stop it Xande-- AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed jumping back as Buffy suddenly shot up into a sitting position.   
  
Gasping Buffy heaved in giant breaths of air as Xander stared afraid to move. Slowly he eased closer to where she was sitting and continued to watch her.   
  
Getting her breath under control, Buffy turned to him, "there you are," she said. Before he could respond her eyes rolled back and she collapsed back into the coffin.   
  
"No, Buffy, you can't do this to me," Xander begged as he leaned over the coffin. Letting out a breath he noticed that she was still breathing. Wanting to make sure this was real, he reached out and felt for a pulse. It took him several agonizing minutes for his hands to feel it. He sighed when he felt the slightly fast beat, noting how warm and soft her skin was.   
  
Standing up he looked around the cemetery making sure there was no one around. Seeing no one he leaned over and gently cradled Buffy in his arms. "You know," he told her as he carried her to the car, "this is the second Summers woman I had in my arms tonight." His voice getting thick with emotion he continued, " I like you the best."   
  
The drive back to his apartment only took a few minutes. As he drove Xander kept reaching over to reassure himself that this was real. Once he got there he again carried her gently in to the apartment.   
  
Nudging the lights as he came into the apartment he was surprised to see Tara and Dawn asleep on the couch. Briefly he wondered where Willow was but was quickly distracted by the slight movement that came from Buffy.   
  
Moving quickly he crossed to the chair and tried to place her on it. As soon as he tried to move, she whimpered at the loss of contact and opened her arms.   
  
"There you are," she said as she again saw Xander kneeling next to her.   
  
"Buffy?" Dawn's voice wobbled as she sat up.   
  
Xander noted to himself that her eyes looked better, not quite what he was used to but better. Must have been the medication he thought.   
  
"Hey Dawnie," she said as Dawn launched herself into Buffy's arms crying.   
  
Dawn's outburst woke Tara who sat on the couch in shock as she watched the sight in front of her.   
Standing up she left her note on the couch and went back to the Summers' house where Willow was recovering from the spell.   



	6. 6

A few house later Dawn was asleep on the couch and Buffy was taking a shower. Xander paced around his room reading Tara's letter. 

Xander   
Willow tried the spell, she is going to magiced out for a day or so. You were right not to help.   
Tara

He looked up as Buffy came in, her blonde hair pulled back into a damp lose braid. She was wearing on of his shirts, the top few buttons undone. He could see the tip of her…Breaking of his thoughts he pointed to the blankets and pillow near the door. "I'll sleep on the floor." 

"Xander," taking a breath she continued, "Could you hold me?" 

"I would like nothing more," picking up the pillow he climbed on the bed. He leaned against the headboard as Buff curled around him. 

"Your so warm," she mumbled as reveled in his touch. "Thank you for not being there." 

"What?" he asked her confused. 

"Tonight, I had a choice to stay or come back. I was given 4 days to live in heaven before I had to choose. I saw what was happening at my grave, how you weren't there. Willow was mad at you for that. She took it out on Tara before they started. The spell isn't what brought me back, although it would have if I didn't have to choose for myself." 

"What made you come back?" Xander asked already in awe that she chose to come back to him and Dawn. 

"You. You came out of nowhere and started digging not knowing if I was alive, but not wanting me to dig myself out if I was. You are better then the…" 

Xander looked down to see that she had fallen asleep mid sentence, "Sleep well Princess," he whispered tightening his arms around her as he fell asleep. 

Slightly before Dawn:   
He felt her move away from him as he woke up. Opening his eyes, he saw her heading for the phone. "He isn't here."   
  
"What happened to Giles?"   
  
"Council called him back the same day you died. He gave me a cell number to call if something happened." Getting up he retrieved the number and went over to the phone.   
  
"Let me call him," Buffy said as he came over.   
  
"Buff, do you want to give him a heart attack. He saw you die, let me break the news."   
  
"Fine, but I want to talk to him." She told him hoisting herself onto the desk next to the phone.   
  
"Xander, what happened is Dawn alright?" was what Xander heard when Giles picked up the phone. 

"She is fine Giles, and before you ask the Magic Box is still standing. Ummm well I guess I will just spill it out. Well, long story short Buffy is alive.   
  
"Giles you there," Buffy said into the phone after she had taken it from Xander. She could hear crying in the background.   
  
"Buffy is it really…of course it is. I am going to fly out on the next flight. I'll call when I get to Sunnydale!"   
  
"Giles, I don't want the council to know." 

"Trust me they won't hear it from me. I have to go get tickets and pack," he told her as the connection started to break up. "Damn phone," was the last thing she heard. 

"So I guess he is coming back," Xander said as she hung up. 

At her nod he broke out into a grin. "I smell research," he said with a laugh.   
  
"I'm hungry can we go out for breakfast?" she asked going over to him and pressing herself against him. 

Xander swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to say yes, as he looked into her sparkling eyes.   


Please R&R more soon 

  
  
  



	7. 7

Sorry for the delay, but I am back at school and my computer. So updates will be more frequent. 

The ringing phone stopped the trio from leaving the apartment. Sending Buffy an look Xander answered the phone.   
  
"Xander, did it really work? Let me talk to her." Was the voice that greeted him. Xander noted that the voice lacked the usual lift. The magic was gone out if it, she sounded like Willow.   
  
Silently he handed Buffy the phone and went to stand behind next to Dawn.   
  
"Hello Will,"   
  
Xander could not hear Willow's words, but he could tell by Buffy's face it was not what she wanted to hear.   
  
"We are going for breakfast, we will come over after Giles gets here." With that Buffy hung up on Willow and went over to Xander. "Let's go."   
  
With those words Xander opened the doors and followed the girls to the car.   


_Summer's house_

"What did she have to say?" Tara asked as she came into the room a pile of Buffy's clothes in her arms.   
  
"She will be over later with Giles. I guess he is flying back today." Willow said with a groan as Tara opened the shade.   
  
Hearing the groan Tara quickly shut the shade again and swallowed the comment she was about to make. "There is some Tylenol on the night table hun," was what she told her instead.   
  
Willow took the Tylenol and watched as Tara began to fold Buffy's clothes. She could smell the comforting smell of Snuggle and feel the heat still cling to the clothes straight out of the dryer.   
  
"I need to call a few more people Tara, could you leave me alone for a bit?" 

Tara looked surprised at the request but nodded her agreement. "I'll be downstairs." She told her as she left the room. Worried about Willow she sat outside the door and listened to the call.   
  
"Hey Cordelia is Angel around?"   
  
"Yes it is important, I wouldn't call if it wasn't"   
  
"Angel, Buffy is alive." 

"I know I told you only days ago that…but I found a spell she is alive. You have to come."   
  
"No, she didn't ask to see you, but I'm sure that"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
Obviously Willow did not hear anything that she wanted to from Angel Tara thought as she heard the phone being thrown against the wall. Sighing she stood up and headed downstairs worried about the events Willow was trying to control.   
  
Up in their room Willow began pacing the floor angrily. Making a decision she grabbed a pair of sunglasses and went to Buffy's room. Going over to the window she slid it open and climbed down to the ground. Once there she turned in the direction of Xander's apartment wanting a glimpse of Buffy.   
  
She was not disappointed, when she got there she saw them coming back from wherever they went for breakfast. Dawn came out first holding the bags of food; Willow remembered the spell and promised herself to find another one.   
Next came Buffy wearing jeans and one of Xander shirts. Willow saw her smile as she said something back into the car, but she also saw the pale color of her skin and the way she rubbing her hands over her arms.. 

Finally was Xander, Willow thought that she had never seen him happier then he was at that moment. As he walked around the car he took the food from Dawn, giving her the keys to the apartment. He then went over to Buffy and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Willow saw the way she melted into his arm as they went into the house. She watched as Xander kicked the door to the apartment complex closed his arms still around Buffy. 

While she watched this Willow, was unaware that the ground at her feet had blackened as she stood there. She was also unaware of the man that stood watching her a few feet away. After she left he ground the cigarette he was smoking into the ground an evil smile on his face as he continued to watch the building.   
  



	8. 8

It was almost 7:00 when the phone rang again. Xander groaned as he detangled himself from his comfortable perch. Gently he lifted his arm from around Buffy and laid the Dawn's head on the arm of the couch.   
  
He did not have the same luck with Buffy who had started to stir as soon as Xander moved his arm. She watched him with a yawn as he ran to get the phone before he caller hung up on him.   
  
As he talked on the phone Buffy looked around the apartment still not believing that she was here. Now that the sun had gone down she was again freezing cold. She had found an old sweatshirt of Xander's that hung down to her knees. Xander had even turned the heat on in the apartment for her. Yet she was only comfortable when Xander again pulled her into his arms. Now that he was up again she began to feel the cold permeating her bones again.   
  
"Buffy," Xander's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "I'm going to pick up Giles."   
  
"I'll go with you, just let me wake up Dawn. Will you get me a jacket?" she asked him turning to Dawn.   
  
"Dawnie, hun, we have to go pick up Giles" Buffy said gently shaking Dawn slightly.   
  
"No wanna," Dawn mumbled as she rolled into a more comfortable position.   
  
"Let her stay here Buff," Xander said coming back into the room holding an old Sunny Dale High letterman jacket. "From the swim team," he said when he noticed the surprised look Buffy was giving the jacket.   
  
"You were on it for a week."   
  
"I know. Come on we can call Tara and have her come over for and watch Dawn if you want."   
  
"We won't be gone for long will we?"   
  
"About twenty minutes tops."   
  
"We'll leave her for now. No one can get in without a key right?"   
  
"Yeah and that whole keep evil out spell we did that one day is still in place."   
  
"Then let's go." Buffy said slipping on the jacket and going over to the door. "Are you coming or what?" She asked as she saw him standing there watching her?   
  
"Coming, my love. Defiantly coming." He told her as he followed her out triple checking the locks on his door. 

_The airport:_   
They walked in holding hands, as they had been doing most of the way to the airport. It was Xander who spotted the tweed suit before Buffy did calling out for him in the crowd.   
  
Slowly Giles came over to them and stood looking at Buffy unsure of what to do next. Tears flowed down his face as he looked at his adopted child back from the dead. Slowly he reached out and pulled her into his arms as if afraid she would disappear. When he was satisfied that she would not he gave her a bone crushing hug, both crying.   
  
Xander stood back until both had calmed down before welcoming Giles back with a handshake that quickly became a hug. Passersby noticed the reunion and all came away with different ideas of who they all were, none of them guessing the real reason for the three people's welcoming of each other.   
  
"I still can't believe it," Giles said as he drove them back to Xander's. "I wouldn't either, if I hadn't seen it all with my own eyes."   
  
In the back seat Buffy sat huddled in Xander's arms as shivers racked all over her body. Still not wanting him to worry she steadied her voice, "what did the council want Giles?" 

"My head on a plate for one, you are their most valuable slayer and I let you --well. It is over now I failed their review and have been fired again. At least they let me come back." Giles told her not wanting to get into to many details about the council and their review. She only needed to know one thing. "They know about Dawn."   
  
"What?!" Buffy and Xander asked in unison shock raising their voices several octaves.   
  
"They figured it all, which was easy to do once the found out how you died. They knew about the key and its power. Once they realized you died closing the gate logic lead them to Dawn."   
  
"I don't want the council near her Giles," Buffy spat out vehemently. "I don't trust them."   
  
"Neither do I Buffy, they will leave her alone, I made sure of that." Giles told her pulling up to the apartment.   
  
"I'll take you home Giles, then bring the car back." Xander told him as he helped Buffy out of the car.   
  
Giles watched as they talked to each other for a few moments Xander finally giving Buffy a kiss before rushing back to the car. As he got in Giles again felt a ripping inside of himself. Taking a deep breath Giles focused on the young man that was climbing back into the car, worry in his eyes.   
  



	9. 9

"You didn't have to come with me. I could have dropped of the car in the morning," Giles told him breaking the silence that had invaded the car. 

"I'm worried about Buffy." Xander told him as he watched the lights of the town flashing by.   
  
"What do you mean?" Giles asked in the tone of voice Xander knew that would follow with glass wiping if he hadn't been driving.   
  
"You, saw what she was wearing Giles, a jacket and a sweatshirt in August in California. She was shaking like a leaf for most of the ride back to my place even after I was holding her."   
  
By this time they had reached Giles' and wanting an answer Xander followed the watcher into his house. He waited as Giles paced around the room for a few minutes cleaning his glasses with a passion before he spoke. 

"Death does not like to give up its prize so easily. Buffy was almost his several times, even actually dying twice. Now you were there the first time and managed to revive her before death was able to claim her fully. Yet this time she was claimed death had won. Then Buffy was ripped from him again. Death is cold and must still be in her bones."   
  
"But death cannot take her again right?" Xander asked sounding a bit panicked. 

"I don't know Xander, I have never heard of death giving up its prize easily" Giles said not noticing that Xander had already left.   
  
Sighing heavily Giles went into the kitchen after closing the door and rummaged around in his cabinet till he found what he was looking for. Crossing back to the living room he took of his tweed coat reveling a white t-shirt. Soundless he picked a record up from his collection and sat on the floor near the speakers. Greedily he uncorked the vodka bottle and began to drink, the tattoo on his back glowing slightly.   
  
  
Xander drove like a mad man back to his apartment. When he got there the he was surprised to see Willow standing just outside the apartment complex. "Will," he said wanting to go inside.   
  
"I called Angel and told him. He won't come, something about Buffy not needing her. But she does," Willow told him her voice slightly off key.   
  
"Damn it Willow, you can't keep controlling people's lives like that!" Xander yelled as he went through the door. Willow made a move like she would follow him. "No, Will I think you should go…Buffy said she would call when she was ready." With that Xander shut the door and went to his place trying to stay calm.   
  
When he went in there was a light on in the living room but no sigh of Dawn and Buffy. Worried Xander went to his room and opened the door. There they were Dawn curled in Buffy's arms as she slept. Hearing the door Buffy looked up at Xander shifting slightly to give him more room on the bed.   
  
She watched him as she changed into some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. As he slid into bed she whispered, "you didn't wear that last night."   
  
"Dawnie wasn't here then was she?" Xander asked as he slid his arms around the two. 

Buffy only shook her head as she fell asleep finally warm for now.   



	10. 10

He was still watching the building as the sun rose the next morning. During the night he had moved closer and was standing on the burned out area of grass that Willow had made. He wasn't smoking anymore instead he was staring at the grass a thoughtful look on his face. The sound of a car pulling up pulled him out of his reverie. Moving back into the shadows he watched the new arrival. 

He did not recognize the man who got out of the car at first. The man looked very shabby. His clothes were wrinkled as if he had slept in them and not realized he needed to change. He watched as rubbed his hand over his upper back as if it burned. Tripping slightly as he walked toward the building. 

As if sensing his presence the man turned around. Shocked by the face that peered into his hiding spot he took a giant step back. Seeing nothing he turned and continued into the building. 

Still in shock the man stood there for a few minutes, before realizing he was out of cigarettes. Turning to leave he muttered, "this is really getting interesting." 

A knocking on the door woke Buffy up. Turning over she saw Xander was still asleep. At the next knock Dawn began to stir kicking Buffy as she rolled over. Biting her lip in order not to make a sound Buffy sat up. Immediately she noticed the cold assailed her. She was about to lay down again when the knocking woke up Xander. 

"If this is Willow again, I am going to wring her neck," he mumbled as he buried his head in his pillow. 

"Again?" she asked him. Getting no response she ignored the knocking and poked him in his side. "Again?" 

Groaning he rolled over and got out of bed. "She was here last night when I got back from Giles." Seeing the look in her eyes he hurried to reassure her, "I told not to come back until you called." 

The knocking got louder finally waking up Dawn. "Don't you people ever answer?" she asked as she got out of bed as well. She did not notice Buffy begin to shake from the cold as she left the room.   
Xander seeing this went over and pulled her into his arms. "Are you ok?" he asked as they heard Dawn talking in the living room.   
  
She didn't have time to answer as Giles came into the room. Xander noted his rumpled appearance almost immediately saying, "Giles minus the tweed and did you sleep in those pants."   
  
"Buffy, have you been abnormally cold since you got back?" Giles asked needlessly since by this time her teeth were knocking together. Not waiting for a response he continued. "Dead people are cold. Did you ever notice when Angel was the warmest Buffy? After he had fed, the live blood of others is that made him warm."   
  
By this time Xander was looking at him like he had lost his mind. "What the hell was that? Where is the wiping of the glasses long-winded sentience's and how to fix it? Come to think of it where are your glasses?"   
  
By this time Buffy had gotten control of herself as was looking at Giles a confused look on her face. When was the last time I saw him without glasses she wondered knowing that she was missing something about the Giles that stood before her. 

A/N Well this is it for now sorry it is so small, but I am off to the lake the weekend. Look for another bigger update either Tuesday or Wednesday of next week. I don't know if you are still reading this Frog.the.Freak but if you are you cam email your question ladyumockbuffy_18436@yahoo.com Same goes for anyone else who has a question.   
  
  



	11. 11

A/N Sorry I missed the update time, but I had a midterm last week and a final this week. I hate Intersession. Enjoy the update. 

Buffy sat wrapped in Xander's arms a few hours later. They had moved to Giles' apartment a few hours earlier. Dimly she could hear Tara and Giles researching in the other room. Dawn had left the apartment soon after Willow arrived wanting fresh air. Willow sat across from the two staring at Buffy. 

"Will, can you please stop boring holes through my head," Buffy finally snapped at her, tired of her watching.   
  
"Sorry, I must have zoned out there," she lied. "Xander why don't you leave us alone so we could talk." Willow said in a voice that was an order not a question.   
  
Not sure what to do Xander sat there as the tension continued to rise. Making a decision he whispered something to Buffy standing up he said, "well I am off to find a butter knife." He went into the other room and picked up a book that was on the table.   
  
  
Inside the living room things were not going well. As soon as Xander left the now familiar coldness started coming back to Buffy. Willow watched as she began to shiver slightly a confused look on her face.   
  
"Can I ask you a question Buffy?" Willow waited a few moments but got no response from Buffy as she looked for a blanket. Fed up Willow blurted out the forst question that came into her head. "What was hell like?" 

Startled Buffy came to a standstill in her search. Slowly she turned back to Willow, her eyes flashing with some emotion. She opened her mouth to tell Willow what was on her mind when a cry from Giles interrupts them. 

Leaving Willow alone for now Buffy went into the dinning room and stood in front of Xander. Instantly his hands slid around her waist drawing her into him giving her something to live on. "What did you find Giles?" she asked. 

Giles looked up at her and saw her trusting him completely to fix the problem. In the pit of his stomach he again felt the pulling. Fighting it down he focused on Buffy. "Only you champion can fight this fight for you. I am not sure what it will be or even when, but this is a fight you can't be in." 

"Call Angel Buffy. He said he would come if you called." Willow spoke into the silence that followed Giles' announcement.   
Xander stepped back as if he had been slapped at her words, his face paling. Giles took of his glasses and began rubbing them the pulling getting harder to ignore. Tara sat there her mouth hanging slightly open as she looked at Willow. 

Buffy stood there anger rising inside her. Trying to stay calm she took a deep breath. That failing she went upstairs into Giles' bedroom and punched screamed into a pillow for a few minutes. 

Calmer she went downstairs to see everyone except for Giles in pretty much the same positions. Slowly she walked over to Willow the anger coming back and began yelling. "How the hell do you know who my champion is or isn't. Staying on that topic how does Angel know I am alive? I certainly didn't call him since I came back to tell him that I was alive. I didn't even know he knew I was dead, who told him that Willow you? And you wanted to know what hell was like? Well I can't tell you see cause even if your spell was what brought me back which it isn't I was in heaven." Buffy took a deep breath trying to calm down. She was aware of Xander crossing over to a startled Dawn in the doorway, who had heard every word.   
  
"What spell?" Giles asked coming back into the room a mug of tea in his hands. "Xander, take Buffy and Dawn back to your place, I'll call if I find anything else. Tara could you do some shopping for me there is a list on the fridge?"   
  
"I'll go too," Willow said as she inched towards the door.   
  
"No, Willow, we need to talk." He told her sitting down as he hoped that he could control things long enough.   



	12. 12

"Thank you Tara" Giles said talking the bags from her arms.   
  
Stepping into the apartment she glanced around.   
  
"She went home," he told her, his voice muffled as he leaned into the fridge. Standing up after she left he went to the vodka bottle and poured himself a shot.   


"She's sleeping." Buffy told Xander as she came back into the living room. "I wish she hadn't found out, she said softly as she curled into Xander's arms.   
  
"We can't hide things from her forever Buff," he told her. Slowly he began to run his hands up and down her arms. As he felt her begin to relax into him, he moved his hands to her lower back slowly and gently massaged her back. He watched as her eyes closed each time trying to open again but the space between the closing and opening getting longer and longer. As her eyes closed again Xander thanked the couch gods that he was comfortable where he was because it looked like he was sleeping there for the night. He slowly stopped his massage and waited to see is she would wake up. When she didn't he wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep. 

At the Summers' house a light was on in the kitchen. Phone books were spread over the table and single figure was talking in whispers on the phone. Upstairs Tara slept in the bed oblivious to the fact Willow was not with her.   



	13. 13

"Who are you?" Buffy asked the horned demon that stood in front of her.   
  
"I'm Skip. So where's your champion?" 

"My champion? What is going on here? Better yet where is here?"   
  
"Well here is inside your head. It is time for your champion to decide your fate, so where is he?"   
  
"Ummmm," Buffy started unsure of what to do. "Xander," she called wanting him to appear so badly.   
  
"Interesting, the slayer puts her fate in that of a mortal," Skip said as he opened a portal. Buffy saw herself and Xander asleep on the couch. She saw part of Xander get up and come over. She could tell he was mumbling something.   
  
"What?" she asked as he stood next to her. 

"I said that is the last time I sleep on a couch with you. First tine the first slayer tries to kill me and now there is this demon thing." 

"Skip," the demon thing said holding out his hand.   
  
Stunned Xander shook it. "So what are we doing here?"   
  
"It seems the Slayer has picked you for her champion, mortal. We will begin." 

At once two other demons came and began to take Buffy away. Skip kept hold of Xander as he tried to help her. Tired of her struggles one of the demons whispered a spell. Immediately Buffy slumped between the two of them and was carried away.   
  
Skip let Xander go. He tried to run after Buffy but couldn't move. "The task will start now mortal."   
  
Skip left Xander where he was. Slowly am image of a bar took shape. He recognized it from Buffy's freshman year of college. 

_"No power on earth" Xander told Buffy as she stared up at him.___

_ Someone called Buffy's name and she left him at the bar._   
  
"No this isn't how it happened, she got the story out of me." Xander strained to move.   
  
Skip appeared next to him. "You have to watch then you will find out more."   
  
_The scene changed again, Buffy was in a psychology class and talking to Riley Finn._   
  
_ It moved to Thanksgiving, Buffy went to LA for a day and Angel was human._   
  
_ Then there was Adam and only Buffy was with Riley and he was a Scooby. They fought Adam and the spell was preformed but it was different somehow, Riley was there, with Buffy._   
  
_ Then there was Dracula and he was eating bugs, and turning Buffy over to him._   
  
_ Dawn and Joyce where there as well and still Riley for awhile then he left Buffy._   
  
_ Xander proposing to Anya that girl from high school an ex demon of all things.___

_ Defeating Glory and Buffy's death.___

_ She came back and a musical demon. Giles gone for good and Willow an addict. And his Buffy with Spike. Only she wasn't his Buffy.___

_ The images came quicker, a geek trio and then…_

"Now for your challenge," Skip said appearing near him once again. He snapped his fingers and four demons now appeared. Between each pair was a Buffy. His Buffy who he loved and then the other Buffy. Her hair was shorter and she looked broken somehow. 

"You must choice what life to lead. Only know that with the choice of one you kill the other." Skip told him. At Xander's horrified look Skip continued, "since you are a mortal the Powers have agreed to wipe your memories of this consequences. Otherwise it would drive you mad. You will have five minutes with each of them to decide." 

Ten minutes later Xander came out having made his decision. 


	14. 14

  
A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to update. Classes started I got sick and then there is the whole theme house my friends and I are trying to start. Keep your fingers crossed we find out in a month or so if we are accepted. Now back to the story. We will now get to see the conversations between Xander and his Slayers. 

Xander slowly walked into the first room unsure of who he was going to see, his Buffy or the one from the other world. Slowly he looked up to see the other Buffy. He again noticed the shorter hair and the broken look that appeared in her eyes. He watched as she flicked her eyes around the room as if looking for an escape. 

"So---" his voice trailed off as he didn't know what to call her. Somehow all the nicknames he had did not fit her. Uncomfortable, he shifted his wait from foot to foot swaying slightly. 

"They took Dawn away. About two weeks ago the trio you saw. I tried to stop them but my heart isn't in it anymore. I couldn't save her this time." As Buffy talked her voice kept rising as she began to pace around the room. 

Xander took a step forward wanting to give her some comfort. 

"She killed you. Anya did. Maybe not in the clinical sense but still, when she left you she took away all that was Xander. Don't make me go back there." Buffy pleaded as Skip opened the door moitioning for Xander to step out of the room. 

Xander stepped out of the room more confused then ever. Buffy wanted him to kill her. His other self "dead." Silently he followed Skip down the hall to another room, unsure if what he wanted to do. 

Entering the room he saw his Buffy leaning against the wall tears streaming down her face. Terrified Xander ran over and pulled her into his arms. "What's the matter Buff?" 

"Do you know who I…the other me picked as a champion?" 

"Not my wonderfully witty self I am sure." He teased trying to get a smile. 

"Spike. He was in here talking to me. He said that he arranged this whole thing, the deal with death. He said that he loves me her to much. He can't let her suffer anymore. If you pick me the world that she lives in is changed. Dawn will be safe. He will give it all up for me to be happy." 

Xander stood speechless trying to reconcile this picture if Spike to the one he knew. The one who stalked Buffy for a while and made a robot of her. He can still feel the gut wrenching pain as he remembered seeing Spike and the bot. He pulled her closer to him. "Remind me to bring some blood to his crypt when we get back." He was leaning in to kiss away her tears when Skip opened the door.   
  



	15. 15

They all stood grouped together, Xander in the middle staring at Buffy and Spike. Spike looked heartbroken knowing what was to come. Xander noted the blood-stained tears falling from his eyes. Buffy oblivious to this stood slightly apart from him as if he wasn't even there. 

On his other side was his Buffy smiling at him as she cried. He knew she felt miserable about the position he was in. Skip stood next to her waiting for his decision to be spoken. Already knowing what it would be.   
  
Taking a deep breath he spoke "I chose my Buffy to return with me." As he spoke he glanced over at the other Buffy. At his words she smiled at him. A smile that reached her eyes, as she mouthed the words thank you. He then glanced at Spike who nodded to him the first sign of respect he ever gave to Xander.   
  
Skip muttered a few words that no one but Spike understood. All but Skip and Spike disappearing.   
  
"Its not to late to back out of this Spike." Skip said as the vampire took a long drag of his cigarette.   
  
"Do it," Spike said grinding the butt into the ground with his shoe. Skip spoke a few more words as Spike to disappeared.   


Xander's Apartment:

  
Back on the couch asleep, Xander pulls Buffy closer to his body. An amused Dawn watched from the kitchen where she was making a snack. Unconsciously he wraps his arms firmly around her waist anchoring them together. Buffy wanting to get closer to him turned slightly in her sleep. 

Biting back a laugh Dawn watched as the couple balanced precariously on the edge of the couch. She watched as Xander tipped over bringing Buffy and him crashing to the ground. Dawn broke out laughing as the couple slept on wrapped in each others arms. 

The Other World 

Buffy, Spike, and Dawn stand on the tower. In front of them stands Glory her back facing the edge. Suddenly Spike makes a running leap knocking Glory off balance. Stunned she morphs back into Ben. Quickly Spike tosses Ben being dragged down with Ben who refused to let go.   
  
Shocked Buffy and Dawn quickly head down to the ground. Dawn clinging to Buffy as she cried hysterically. At the bottom of the tower, they are greeted by windblown ash that clings to Dawn's tear covered face. As they stare at Ben's body laying dead on the ground.   
  


Well I hope you all enjoyed that. More is on the way. Please let me know what you think.   



End file.
